


Rage Against

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme # 2, Wendigo.  <em>Sam: "Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage Against

"Hey, it's okay. Dean, it's okay, Dean, look at me ..."

There is blood everywhere, so much that he can't even find the wound. He rips off his jacket and presses down on the swell, wincing as his brother hisses in pain and then begins to cough.

"Just, just let -"

Dean shakes his head tight, lips pressed into a pale line.

"Dammit, Sam, _no_."

His hands feel the seeping warmth of blood as it crawls its way through the thick fabric of the jacket, not slowing. He mumbles a curse and casts his gaze around the ruined room, looking for anything he might be able to use to make the bleeding stop. His brother's hands are shaking now, and he's seen this before.

It won't be long.

He isn't going to give up, but he already knows it's too late. He closes his eyes only to open them again when he feels a cold, light touch on his cheek.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay, Dean."

Sam smiles a little and lets his hand fall, exhausted. Dean fights down his panic and forces himself to ease up on the bandage, reaching one of his hands for Sam's.

"Alright, Sammy. That's it, breathe for me."

Sam does, closing his eyes to concentrate. He squeezes Dean's hand.

The seconds tick on and the wet sound of air pushing through Sam's lungs becomes more and more faint. Dean doesn't move, he just watches as Sam's inhalations grow steadily more shallow.

Within minutes, the motion stops.

And then Dean wakes up. And it's Tuesday again.

 


End file.
